<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slytherin Chronicles #3 by AngrySapphicHeda, beautifulmask</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757734">Slytherin Chronicles #3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrySapphicHeda/pseuds/AngrySapphicHeda'>AngrySapphicHeda</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmask/pseuds/beautifulmask'>beautifulmask</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Clexa Slytherin Chronicles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hogwarts AU, Valentine's Day, ravenclaw raven, slytherin anya, slytherin clarke, slytherin lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrySapphicHeda/pseuds/AngrySapphicHeda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmask/pseuds/beautifulmask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa celebrate their first Valentine's Day as a couple. A few misunderstandings get in the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Clexa Slytherin Chronicles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slytherin Chronicles #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Year 6 </strong>
</p><p>Growing up in muggle school, Clarke has encountered her fair share of the awkwardness of Valentine’s Day, much more than most wizard kids could imagine. Not only that but she also saw from up close how her parents would get all disgustingly sweet on each other, so much so that she’d rather be in a different room eating vegetables. Well maybe not that. Either way, Clarke knew what Valentine's day was about, in theory. She just never had someone she loved on that special day. </p><p> </p><p>Until this year, that is. </p><p> </p><p>This was going to be Clarke’s first Valentine’s Day with a girlfriend and she couldn't wait. Becoming an actual couple with Lexa the past summer had been a dream come true and now that they had started their sixth year it really hit Clarke that she was going to get to celebrate the holiday with an actual girlfriend and not just the, now traditional, trading of magical postcards with Raven.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Clarke had made sure to share this with Lexa, who in return gave her only a smile and the inquiry about what Valentine’s Day actually was. Once again Clarke failed to take into account the cultural differences between the muggle and magical world, and even more so the sheltered and somewhat backwards way Lexa was brought up. But it seems her excitement for the holiday was contagious as Lexa simply smiled and quickly agreed to celebrate the holiday with her. </p><p> </p><p>Doesn’t take long for Lexa to wish she hadn't. She doesn’t know how to properly celebrate this day.</p><p> </p><p>Although Clarke gave her the general idea of what muggle Valentine's Day entails, Lexa wants to make the day special for her girlfriend, if for no reason other than to see her smile. From that moment on, she’s a woman on a mission… to the library. </p><p> </p><p>The muggle history section has grown since the Battle of Hogwarts but, unfortunately, it doesn’t have the most up to date selection, which still leaves Lexa with no plan on how to plan the best first Valentine’s Day ever. </p><p> </p><p>But Lexa is nothing if not practical. </p><p> </p><p>Therefore, the Astronomy Tower is her next stop, where she finds Clarke’s favourite Ravenclaw. </p><p> </p><p>“Raven?” Lexa calls. She’s hoping the half-blood can shine some light on her muggle romance questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, up here!” Comes the distant voice from up the stairs. Lexa follows it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Raven…” Lexa offers a small wave. They are still more acquaintances than friends, if Lexa was to be honest, despite all of her girlfriends best attempts to bring them closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Woods? To what do I owe the pleasure of being visited by your Slytherin majesty?” Raven is clearly teasing, but that doesn’t ease the awkwardness Lexa feels around Clarke’s best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to ask a question,” Lexa starts, “and it’s Lexa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. What enigma could it be that not even you can answer, Woods?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa rolls her eyes. Stubborn Ravenclaw. She can’t tell what Anya sees in her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about Valentine’s Day.” </p><p> </p><p> “Ah!” Raven jumps up “The ye ol’ romance day! I knew you couldn’t be perfect at everything, glad to see that romancing my bestie is what gets you stuck!”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa strongly dislikes the amused smirk that’s playing on the girl’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not my problem. It’s just that… How do you <em> actually </em> celebrate this day the muggle way? I can’t seem to find anything that doesn’t involve group dancing or marriage, at the library.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn't Clarke buy you a smartphone? A 7th year installed WiFi all over the castle, you can just search for it there.” Raven states, so matter of factly that it annoys Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere near that wicked machine of dark magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, sure, whatever. Look, I’m not the biggest fan of Valentine’s Day so just do what people usually do when they don’t know what to do. Buy her flowers, some chocolates, get some candles going and… you know… do it!” Raven is back to smirking, but this time her eyebrows are going up and down in a way that makes Lexa very uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“Do… it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, do it!” Raven emphasizes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do what?” For such an insanely smart girl, Raven sure is also very confusing.</p><p> </p><p>“You know… The devil’s tango!” Raven shakes her whole body and Lexa is starting to question her mental health “It’s quite essential!” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought Valentine’s Day was in honour of Saint Valentine, not the devil?” </p><p> </p><p>“It has nothing to do with the devil, look it’s when-” Raven stops herself before finishing the sentence and Lexa can see a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? You should ask Clarke, I’m only half muggle, I do believe my mind is confusing me about some things. It takes two to tango, so Clarke is probably better at explaining it than I am. Just do the flowers, the chocolate and the candles… Bloody hell, add a Teddy Bear to the mix if you’re feeling spicy!” </p><p> </p><p>Lexa can’t do anything other than nod. The Slytherin girl can’t tell if she feels enlightened or even more confused. Raven’s sudden sweet innocent smile doesn’t help her either.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Thank you, Raven.” </p><p> </p><p>“Anytime Woods!” </p><p> </p><p>Lexa is about to descend the stairs when another question pops into her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you and Anya celebrating the day?”</p><p> </p><p>Raven’s sweet smile turns back to mischievous.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we are. We’re doing the tango.” </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>Lexa does the most with the little information Raven gave her. She sneakily cuts some roses from around the school grounds, each cut almost giving her a panic attack for fear of being caught. </p><p> </p><p>Although, Clarke would probably find it very romantic if Lexa ended up in detention trying to get flowers for her. </p><p> </p><p>The chocolates, a mix of different ones from Honeydukes, including some chocolate frogs that Clarke loves, and the Teddy Bear, a brown little thing with a bow that’s clearly meant for a child, are easier to buy at Hogsmeade. Lexa’s already selecting her own candles from her collection when Raven’s final advice finds its way back into her mind. She just can’t, for the life of her, understand what she meant by it. Was it an essential part of Valentine’s Day muggle celebrations? Was she expected to know what that was? Valentine’s Day was a celebration in the wizarding world too of course, but it was more focused on Saint Valentine marrying wizard and muggle born couples and since her parents strongly disapproved of such a practice, she had always had zero to no interaction with the holiday. </p><p> </p><p>Desperate times call for desperate measures.</p><p> </p><p>She hates the bloody phone. Barely uses it, it's only when Clarke really wants to show her something that she picks it up. She opens the little square her girlfriend had pointed out as being for when she wanted to know something. The keyboard is similar to her typewriter back at home, so she doesn’t struggle too much searching for the four letters she wants. <em> Do it. </em> </p><p> </p><p>She hates the bloody phone more now. It doesn’t answer anything. What does the bearded man in the green room have to do with Valentine’s Day? <em> Just do it! </em>Lexa wants to throw the thing out of the bloody window. If she knew what the important part of Valentines was she would love to ‘just do it.’ But what was it? </p><p> </p><p>Raven did say that Clarke would know. Therefore, Lexa was probably safe if she surprised Clarke with all the other presents and then Clarke would know what to do from there, right? </p><p> </p><p>When the big day arrives, Lexa can’t help but feel excited as Clarke greets her that morning with a cheery ‘Good Morning, my Valentine!’. Unfortunately their time together during the day is very short as Friday is one of Lexa’s busiest days. Nonetheless, she makes sure to be in their shared dorm room before Clarke arrives from quidditch practice, arranging the presents she got on her Valentine’s bed. </p><p> </p><p>When everything looks alright to Lexa’s critical eye, she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. <em> It’s going to be a nice night, you have nothing to worry about </em> is the mantra she repeated to herself.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner she guides Clarke back to their dorm room, hand in hand. Lexa watches the girl light up upon seeing the small Valentine’s Day offerings and smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Clarke!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw Lexa! This is so sweet!” Clarke picks up the Teddy Bear and looks at Lexa, eyes shining with delight “I’ve got you something too, hold on!” Clarke squeals, passing Lexa and plating a quick kiss on her cheeks before moving to her closet. </p><p> </p><p>After a bit of struggle a small canvas appears. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing fancy but I know how much you love the school grounds in the fall so I painted it so you can have it even after we graduate next year…” Clarke half-rambles, clearly trying to downplay her efforts at the present. </p><p> </p><p>“I love it. Thank you Clarke.” Lexa quickly reassures, kissing Clarke on the lips. Truth be told she didn’t look that hard at the painting but if Clarke had made it, she loved it just for that fact alone.</p><p> </p><p>They end up settling in Clarke’s bed for the evening, picking through the different types of chocolate Lexa got for Clarke, something that Lexa learns are supposed to come in a box, not a random assortment in a honeydukes bag, but Clarke doesn’t seem to mind all too much.</p><p> </p><p>Everything seems to be going perfectly but the hours are passing and Clarke is yet to mention the mysterious <em> it </em> that needs doing on Valentines day. And with every passing moment Lexa is getting more and more nervous that she’s gonna end failing at the most important part of this day. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa was the one who organized the evening, maybe she should be the one bringing the <em> it </em>up. She wonders if it would be rude if she didn't. Clarke looks perfectly content with all the other stuff so far, perhaps mentioning to the final moment of the day would be for the best and she could see what happens from there.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Now all that’s left is to <em> do it </em>!” Lexa declares, sounding more brave than she truly feels.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke almost chokes on her chocolate frog.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” The muggleborn’s face is extremely red, eyes completely opened in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“You know.. Do it. It's customary to do it on Valentine’s day, is it not?” </p><p> </p><p>“I.. Yes, I mean, sure, not always but I guess it is a part of the holiday… Are you sure you want to do it? I mean, we’ve only been dating for a short amount of time...” Clarke looks embarrassed and Lexa doesn’t like it. </p><p> </p><p>“If you feel like you want to do it, then I do too!” Lexa reassures. Maybe Clarke is just embarrassed because it’s her first Valentine’s day with someone else too.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Okay! So, hmm… Yes, I do wanna do it. Do you want me to begin?” Clarke’s temptive, like she’s calculating where to begin.</p><p> </p><p>A game! That’s what it is! Maybe Lexa should have been honest from the start and confess she didn’t know what it was, maybe Clarke would have explained the rules to her so they could enjoy this game better. But she’s sure she could get the hang of it by watching Clarke go first, she’s nothing if not a quick learner. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure! You can start!” Lexa smiles. It seems to put Clarke more at ease, as she gets up and kisses Lexa before straightening herself and taking a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>It’s only when Clarke starts going for the hem of her shirt and starts trying to strip it that Lexa’s heart stops for a second and she feels like running.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing Clarke?!” Lexa half yells, her hand shooting up to cover her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m nervous. You would prefer if I kept my shirt on?” Clarke looks mortified and apologetic all at once and Lexa no longer knows what’s happening. What kind of game was this that included nudity? What was wrong with muggles?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I would. I’m sorry Clarke, I don’t think I want to play this game anymore!” Lexa admits, eyes still covered.</p><p> </p><p>At that, Clarke’s face falls.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa can hear her voice is starting to shake and she hates this. She hates this holiday.</p><p> </p><p>“Lexa… are you breaking up with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Where did she get that idea? “No. No, absolutely not! Why would you say that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you wanted to have sex and then you yell when I start undressing and say you don’t want to play this game anymore?! Did I rush it too much?!” Clarke asks, voice still shaking.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when Lexa freezes completely. <em> Sex! </em> Of course, that’s what Raven’s perverse little self meant! By Merlin was she not ready for that yet!</p><p> </p><p>“No I didn’t want to, I… I asked Raven if she could explain to me what to do on Valentine’s Day because I didn’t want to ask you since it was supposed to be a surprise because you were so excited for the day, she said we should ‘do it’, but I didn’t know what that was and you seemed to know so I assumed you would explain it but I didn’t think it was gonna be sex, I’m not ready for that and now!...” Lexa stares at Clarke, whose eyes are shining with tears by the candlelight “And now I’ve ruined the evening!” </p><p> </p><p>The girl lets herself fall back on the bed, defeated. She ruined the day and maybe even the best and only relationship she ever had. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke, on her side, sighs and wipes the tears that wanted to fall away. How can someone like her so much to try this hard and still mess up in quite such an adorable way? </p><p> </p><p>“Lexa… Babe, it’s fine. You were trying for me. It was just too much confusion for you… You didn’t ruin it!” Clarke reassures her girlfriend, sitting down on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa lifts her head to stare at her with an incredulous look.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, maybe you did kinda ruin it. But that doesn’t mean I blame you for it. Oh no, I blame Raven, and she’s gonna get a piece of my mind when I find her, don’t you worry about that.” She just doesn’t know if she’ll yell at her or make her fall off her bloody broom yet.</p><p> </p><p>A small sniffle coming from the other girl makes Clarke forget her revenge plans as quickly as she thought of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Lexa, look… It’s okay. We’re okay. How about we forget this ever happened and just go back to eating chocolates?” She tries to offer. Truly, Clarke just wants to put this behind them and go back to enjoying her girlfriend on their first Valentine’s Day together. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Lexa no longer seems to be in the mood. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we just cuddle and go to sleep? I don’t want to celebrate anymore…” Clarke barely hears the whispered ‘im so sorry’ that comes out of her girlfriend before nodding and cuddling up with her for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Once morning comes Clarke still feels awkward about what happened the night before but she’s determined to push through the feeling and make sure that Lexa won’t pick up on it. She makes sure to speak about mundane things during breakfast but even when she brings up their transfiguration essays Lexa isn’t her usual nerdy self, she stays quiet, answering politely and shortly. Clarke bites her lip but doesn't say anything about it. She asks Lexa if she wants to come and watch her quidditch practice, as she sometimes likes to do on Saturday mornings. The smile Lexa gives her doesn't quite reach her eyes as she excuses herself to go to the library instead and wishes Clarke good luck. Clarke wants to kiss her goodbye but Lexa only kisses her cheek and Clarke’s heart breaks a little. </p><p> </p><p>She might actually kill Raven. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke is angry when she enters the locker rooms, she knows she doesn't have time to go bury Raven’s body before practice but she sure thinks about it. What the hell was she thinking? Clarke pulls on her jersey angrily. All she wants is to get out on the field and hit something. However, out on the field Anya stops her before she can leave the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Griffin, hold on.” </p><p>Clarke glares at the taller girl. Anya takes her job as the team captain extremely seriously and is never one to let them waste a minute of practice. Yet today, of all the bloody days, she wants to chat?! </p><p> </p><p>“Are things alright between you and Lexa?” Clarke freezes. “Raven confessed to me what she did yesterday.” Anya explains seriously, “I’ve already gave her a piece of my mind about that fuck up, she’s sorry. I hope you guys are okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Clarke sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“We are. We will be. Things are just a little awkward right now but it’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>And Clarke truly believes that the unpleasantness will be forgotten but, to her dismay, the rest of the weekend drags on and Lexa can’t seem to bring herself to look her in the eyes.  When Monday morning rolls around and Lexa skips out on breakfast to ‘catch up on classes’ as if she wasn’t ahead in every class already, Clarke realizes that something has to be done about this. She’ll be damned if she loses Lexa over some dumb misunderstanding. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa can’t stop thinking about that wretched Valentine’s Day. How could she mess up something so simple, so horribly? All she had to do was stick to the chocolates and flowers! Or simply ask Clarke what she expected the night to be like… But that was the problem wasn’t it, Clarke did want to do it. Didn’t she? Lexa stupidly and unknowingly told her that she was ready and ruined their night, but maybe the night would’ve been ruined anyway because Lexa wasn't ready to have sex… and Raven said it was customary. Lexa was a terrible girlfriend… Clarke was probably really disappointed in her.</p><p> </p><p>The distressed slytherin groaned. She didn’t know what to do. Talking to Clarke was the obvious answer, but she couldn’t face her. Lexa didn't want Clarke to admit that she was disappointed in her, she knew it was true but hearing it said would hurt too much, and what if Clarke broke up with her? No, Lexa couldn’t talk to her.  So she did the cowardly thing and hid in the library all weekend, and Monday, speaking to Clarke as little and harmlessly as humanly possible. It was for the best. On Tuesday she also planned to spend every free second she had in the library to avoid getting dumped but Clarke must’ve been fed up with her because she came there to find her sometime after dinner. </p><p> </p><p>Hidden behind a fortress of books at her usual corner table, Lexa winces when Clarke’s head appears right above the book she was reading. </p><p> </p><p>“Clarke,” she did not squeak. “You’re here, at the library.” <em>Oh,</em> <em>please don’t be here to break up with me. </em></p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Clarke is smiling at her, which had to be a good sign. Lexa assumes that she wouldn't be smiling if she was about to break up with her.</p><p> </p><p>“The library is closing,” Clarke announces. That can’t be right though, because Lexa just sat down. Clarke shows her a watch, obviously humored by Lexa’s confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, we have an appointment.” Clarke helps Lexa collect her books and then takes her hand as they exit the library. Lexa feels her heart beating faster. What could she possibly be going on about? Appointment? Unfortunately for her curiosity, she was too afraid to ask. Or maybe too afraid of the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke leads them through the halls with certainty and soon it becomes obvious to Lexa that they aren't going to the common room which is the only place they should be going to this late. Maybe Clarke wants her help with a prank? Lexa doesn’t condone pranks, Clarke knows that. Whatever this is it will end horribly, Lexa can feel it in her bones. </p><p> </p><p>They stop before one of the rarely used classrooms on the fifth floor. Clarke looks at her nervously, biting on her lip and then motioning to the door. </p><p> </p><p>“What are we doing here Clarke?” Lexa finally asks, looking around for anyone who could catch them. “It’s late, we shouldn’t be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just open the door, Lexa. I promise it's fine.” Clarke looks so hopeful and excited. Lexa takes a deep breath and opens the door, ready for anything. Or so she thought. </p><p> </p><p>The room is dark and leaves Lexa confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke? I can’t see anything…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right!” Clarke’s voice has a slight hint of excited nervousness and it mellows Lexa out a bit.</p><p> </p><p> With a flick of Clarkes wand the room is illuminated by what Lexa can only assume are thousands of candles all over the ground. Another thousand seem to float next to the ceiling, making it look like the bloody sun is inside. She loves it. All around the room there's something covered with white blankets. Upon closer inspection Lexa realizes those are canvas. This must be one of those semi abandoned art classrooms Clarke talks so much about. The floor is completely covered in paint stains that Lexa hopes are completely dry, but, above them, the red and pink of the petals of the roses she gifted Clarke on that dreaded day layed gently, making a wanky pathway that Lexa could only assume was meant for her to follow.</p><p> </p><p>It leads to the middle of the room, where Lexa gets the full view of Clarke’s efforts. </p><p><br/>“This is wonderful, Clarke!” She exclaims, tearing her eyes away from all the candles to look at her girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke smiles, squeezing Lexa’s hand gently. “I’m really glad you like it… I’ve missed you these past few days.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa smiles and stares at Clarke, who’s smiling right back at her. The little butterflies in her stomach speak louder than her just by looking at Clarke’s smile and she leans in for a kiss, the first one since the disaster that was their first Valentine’s Day together. Clarke meets her halfway, crashing teeth in a messy kiss that can’t steal the smile from their faces. They stand with their foreheads touching for a while, could've been hours for all Lexa cared, she thinks she could spend the rest of her life like this. Clarke clearly has other plans for them though. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we just put the other day behind us and pretend it never happened? Just, completely wash it off our minds!” Clarke’s cheeks get a darker shade of red and Lexa can tell Clarke means she wants to wash over a very specific part of the day. And Lexa would be more than glad to oblige. Except, if Lexa has learnt anything from the past few days it's that if they were to make this work, they needed to talk about what happened. Even if talking about what happened made her want to crawl in a hole and never come back. </p><p>“I would be happy to, Clarke, but we can't.” Lexa can see Clarke’s face falling. She feels her own face heating up. “I’m really sorry I disappointed you, I didn’t realize what Raven was talking about because I didn’t…” Lexa struggled to find the right words. She looks away from Clarke, fidgeting. “I’m really not ready to have sex. But if you want to I can try, I...” </p><p> </p><p>Clarke shakes her head. “We won't have sex until you’re ready, okay? I don’t mind. At all. I’m just happy to be with you, really. I’ll wait until we’re 80 if that’s what you want!”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa offers her a small open smile but quickly questions herself again. </p><p> </p><p>“But what Raven said-” </p><p> </p><p>Clarke cuts her off. “Forget about Raven, she shouldn’t have said anything. I like <em> us, </em> Lexa. I like being with you the way we are and we don't have to change anything about it until you’re absolutely ready.” </p><p> </p><p>Lexa looks up at her. Clarke’s face is completely serious, no hint of lying.</p><p> </p><p>“I like how we are too, Clarke.” The corner of Lexa’s lips turn up temporarily “Are you sure that you aren't disappointed?”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering, Clarke kisses her again. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa let’s herself relax into the kiss, feeling a thousand pounds lighter now that the worries of the past few days finally lifted. </p><p> </p><p>When they break apart Clarke runs to her bag, sitting at the corner of the room. Out of it she takes her phone and it’s the first time Lexa can’t seem to bring herself to feel annoyed at the awful device. Though she can bring herself to be annoyed at the little hearing devices connected to the phone that Clarkes hands to her. She huffs while putting one of them into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry… Anya gave me clearance to walk the halls but if a Prefect catches us it's game over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anya knows?” Lexa knows for a fact her best friend is very strict with rules and schedules, especially since she became the Headgirl of Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup… Have I ever mentioned that you being her best friend really contributes to my love factor for you?” Clarke admits, while focusing on scrolling through her playlist.</p><p> </p><p>“Love?” Lexa asks, feeling petrified all over again.</p><p> </p><p> “Uh? What? Oh by Merlin, pleeeeease pretend I didn’t say anything. I cannot have this ruined again, holy shit!” Clarke freaks, searching in Lexa’s eyes for a sign of soon to be attempted flight. </p><p> </p><p>To her relief, Lexa just chuckles and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Forget it… Just, keep going with your plan!” </p><p> </p><p>“My plan… Sure, yeah my plan! So, I don’t really have any romantic slow dance songs on my phone so we’re getting the next best thing…” Clarke says, clicking play on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>The first piano notes play accompanied by Hozier opening lines of <em> Take Me To Church </em>and Lexa looks very confused once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Too dark?” Clarke asks, left eye closed, already foreseeing the rejection of her favorite song.</p><p> </p><p>“I like it.” The other girl smiles, complete adoration written all over her face.</p><p> </p><p>If Clarke had less self control they would just ignore the song and skip to the kissing, but she had spent too much time planning this to go off the trail now. </p><p> </p><p>“Shall we dance?” Clarke isn’t sure her face can contain her smile.</p><p> </p><p>“We shall!” Lexa chuckles, letting Clarke carry her away to a dancing pace that doesn’t particularly fit the rhythm of the song. </p><p> </p><p>Lexa doesn’t care. Neither does Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke?” Lexa whispers, her face resting on the crook of Clarke’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“I like us too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>